A New Beginning at the End of an Era
by SPG123
Summary: A story that takes place during the events of Order 66. This story follows a young Mirialan Padawan on Coruscant named Gaven. Along with a boy (who is more than meets the eye) he meets along the way, the two must figure out what is happening, and try to stay alive. (Romance/Slash)


**The End**

"You can't be serious master?" I say giving my master a confused look. "I am quite serious" he says looking back at me with a smile. "You want me to go out the market and fetch you…a pear?" I asked. "Yes young Padawan, a pear." said Master Rajaven. "Couldn't you find someone else to do this? I was going to spar with Padawan Atarza Kenzo and" I started to say before Master Rajaven cut me off. "There is a lesson to be learnt here Gaven. You must learn to respect your elders. You must learn to accept that sometimes what you want can't come before another's needs. And you must learn fighting does not make the world go round" Master Rajaven said. "But…" I let escape quickly. "Gaven" said Master Rajaven with a stern look. "Yes, master" I sighed as Master Rajaven handed me some credits. I bowed deeply and turned away from my master, walking quickly towards the elevators. _"The faster I get this pear and get back, the faster I can train" _I thought. I got in the elevator that was to take me to a taxi shuttle to bring to a lower level of Coruscant. As the elevator door was closing I caught the eyes of my master still watching me. He gave a small smile to which I smiled back. It looked as if he was about to say something, but the door closed before the words could escape his mouth. _"I'll ask him when I return"_ I thought. I boarded the shuttle and flew down to a lower market district in Coruscant. I stepped off the shuttle and looked around. The planet was packed full of people of every species and huge skyscrapers and lights burst through in the dark of the night in every direction. Ships flew every which h way above your head and the noise of thousands of people talking at once was dizzying. _"The faster I find this pear the better" _I thought as I headed down the busy sidewalk filled with people and market stalls. I looked down the street filled with lights and saw row after row of stalls. I knew they'd be closing soon, so I had limited time. "Finding this pear might be harder than I previously imagined" I whispered to myself.

My name is Gaven Feraan, and I'm a padawan at the Jedi Temple on Coruscant. I've just turned 15 years old and I stand about 5'8. I'm a Mirialan, born on the planet Mirial. I have light green skin and black hair. I have blue eyes and below my eyes are my species native tattoos. Our species tattoo's our face in patterns to show life accomplishments. I have a triangle pointing down under each eye, and a small triangle pointing down under my bottom lip. These tattoos symbolize my birth, since I was supposed to die in the womb, my acceptance into the Jedi academy as an initiate, and my acceptance into advanced training as a padawan. My master is Jedi Master Rajaven. He is a male Cathar and he can be pretty intimidating at times, but I wouldn't trade him for the world. I love being under Master Rajaven's wing. Recently he's felt I've been too eager in training and has sent me to find…a pear.

**Order 66**

I wandered up and down the street, looking at all the exotic goods being sold on the market stalls. I kept the hood of my robe up and over my eyes to avoid being bothered. I also tucked my lightsaber farther back on my belt, too avoid unwanted attention. _"Oh come on, where is that pear" _I thought, growing increasing more aggravated. Just then, out of the corner of my eye, I saw a fruit stand with a colorful assortment of fruits from all over different worlds. I ran up to the stall and stopped in front of it looking at the different fruits. I walked towards the end of the stall and found my prize; big, juicy pears. "Sir" I called out "one pear thank you". "You want just one? How about you buy three and I'll give you the fourth half off" said the merchant. "Only one, please" I said. "Whatever kid" he said. I choose the biggest, juiciest, freshest looking pear and handed the merchant some of the credits Master Rajaven had given me. _"Why would Master Rajaven give me more than enough?"_ I wondered. "Oh well. Gotcha" I whispered, smiling down at the pear in my hands. I turned back and started walking toward the taxi shuttle to take me back to the Jedi temple. As I made my way through the dense crowd, I started to hear some commotion. There was a large group stopped in front of me at the shuttle. When I arrived at the front I could see we were being held up by republic clone troopers. I took off my hood to get a better look and that's when I heard in the distance the explosions. People ran over to the side to see what was going on. Shoving people to get a better look myself I saw a terrible sight. The Jedi Temple was on fire and smoking. I heard blaster fire from far off and knew there was an attack on the Jedi's. I ran back to the troopers and people began to yell but my questions were drowned out with the questions of others. "What's going on?" "Who's attacking us?" What's going on at the Jedi Temple?" Everyone was yelling at the same time I couldn't even hear my own voice. The main trooper began to speak, raising his hand and blaster to quite the crowd. "The Jedi have been marked traitors. We have been given orders by the Senate to destroy the temple, and the enemies of the republic, the Jedi." More yelling ensued after; "I knew it!" "That can't be true!" "Down with those traitorous dogs!" "What are we going to do?" I managed to pull the clone's attentions. "I need to get to that temple" I say trying to push my way onto the shuttle. "I'm sorry, but all travel has come to a halt until after the battle." said the trooper pushing me back into the crowd of screaming people. "But… I have the pear…I have…I have the pear!", but it was too late the troopers were already dealing with other screaming citizens. A giant boom erupted from the temple and the fire roared through, its fiery tongue licking the dark night sky. People began to scream and children were crying. I was speechless as I watched the Jedi Temple go into flames and smoke, slowly walking back into the crowd. I was completely and utterly stunned. The world went quiet and numb for what felt like forever. I felt a cool liquid running down my hand. I looked down to see that in the tense commotion I had squeezed the pear to hard and had damaged its skin and fruit. It was my sign that I had failed Master Rajaven. I dropped the bruised and damaged pear in the street. I couldn't bear look at it. _"I have to get to that temple"_ I thought as I sprinted down a, now, deserted alleyway. I searched for a shuttle of any sort to take me over to the temple. My breath grew heavy as my lungs grew weak. Sprinting around the city was wearing me out. I turned a sharp corner and smacked right into someone else. "Oh, forgive me" I said getting up slowly. "Ah, you idiot" he said jumping up looking around. His eyes landed on a dumpster and he made a disgusted face. "Don't tell him I'm here" he said opening the putrid smelling dumpster and jumping inside. No sooner had he closed the lid, a fat greasy man rounded the corner. "Where'd the kid go?" said the man. "Uh" was I could choke out, still stunned from everything that had transpired. "Ugh, get outa my way" he said pushing me over and running past me. After he had rounded the corner I called to the boy in the dumpster. "He's gone". The boy jumped out quickly. "Blah! I think I'm gonna blow chunks." "Why was this man chasing you?" I asked. "Stole some food, hey, a kids gotta eat" he said "even in the middle of an attack on the city, the man's obsessed with making money. Credit, credits, credits. Who needs 'em, am I right?" he said with a grin. He spoke very quickly. He was a human boy who looked around my age, but was about an inch taller. He had olive skin and light brown hair with green eyes. He wore washed out jeans and a white shirt with a small black jacket. I stared back in confusion trying to process everything he'd rushed out of his mouth. "Well…it was nice meeting ya kid. I owe ya one" he said as he ran off in the opposite direction of the merchant who was chasing him. I gathered myself and took off in the same direction that the thief boy went, hoping he'd lead me to some civilization that could take me to the Jedi Temple. I searched for what must have been an hour, but all cruisers were stopped, no air traffic, especially towards the temple. The only thing I could do was to wait until air traffic was open again. I found a cantina and slipped myself inside unnoticed. The screens were all showing news of the attack, and talking about the evil traitors against the republic known as the Jedi. _"Lies"_ I thought. The most shocking news came with the decision from the Senate to 'reorganize' the republic into the first galactic empire. This was met with mixed feelings in the cantina. Some cheered; others booed, but most stayed silent. I clear uneasiness was rolling through Coruscant. "I say who needs them. Those damn Jedi were as corrupt as they come" said the large Twi'lek man sitting next to me to his equally large Twi'lek friend. "I heard they made an assassination attempt on Chancellor…Emperor Palpatine" said the friend. "I wouldn't put it above them. I'm glad they're all dead. Each one of them deserved it" I knew that I should have controlled my emotions and stayed quiet or left, but I couldn't help it. The words fell out before I knew I said them. "Shut up". The large Twi'lek turned around in his chair to face me. He looked down on me with a menacing glare. "What'd you say to me, little punk?" "Nothing" I said looking away. "Hey Talik, looks like we have a little Jedi lover here; do you know what we do to Jedi lovers?" said the large Twi'lek who was now standing and facing me with his fists balled. Just as he was raising a fist, someone intervened. "Hey c'mon guys, he's just a kid" I looked at the body of the voice and instantly recognized it. The boy from the alleyway before turned and caught my eye. "You" we both said at exactly the same time. "Is this your boyfriend kid?" said Talik. "We'll be leaving now, sorry guys" said the boy as he pushed me out of my seat and out the door. "What the hell do you think you're doing? Are you trying to get beat up?" said the boy as we left the cantina and headed down the dimly light dirty street. "No" was all I responded. "Is this your first day on Coruscant or something?" said the boy. I gave a long pause before answering "you could say that". It was somewhat true. I had never been to this part of town before. Most of my time was spent in the Jedi Temple. "Well, word to the wise, don't go talking back to people ya can't handle in a fight, got it?" After I didn't respond he asked again. "I said got it?" "Yes. Yes I have it" "You're a weird kid. First day off Mirial?" he asked. "No, no I haven't seen my home world in some time" I said thinking back to the warm deserts and clear air on Mirial. It was a lot different than the cold metal and technology and the thick polluted air here on Coruscant. "Well then where have you been living" the boy asked. My eyes unintentionally looked towards the still smoking Jedi Temple. There was a long pause before the boy spoke. "Are you…" My eyes stared at the ground and his worn out shoes. "… a Jedi?" My eyes flung and met his on the word Jedi. The boy quickly reached into a hidden compartment in his jacket and pulled out a small blaster. My hand gravitated to my lightsaber, ready to deflect any blast fired in my direction. "How'd you escape the fight?" the boy asked. "I happened to not be at the temple the time of the attack." I said back. We stared at each other for quite a while before he asked "are the Jedi really traitors to the Republic?" "No. It's a villainous lie." He lowered his blaster putting it back in his jacket pocket. "I believe you" he said. "Thank you" I responded. "Where will you go now?" "I need to get back to the temple. Will you take me?" I asked. "With what ship, huh…look you can't go back to the temple. There still looking for Jedi who might not have been in the temple. They'll kill you." "I have to find my master" "Oh, so you're only a padawan?" the boy asked. "Don't sound so disappointed" I responded. "Look, if you need a place to lay low for a while, you can stay with me" the boy said. "Your parents won't mind?" I asked. "They're dead. I live alone." said the boy softly. "I'm sorry" I said to relieve some tension. "The name's Tobias, but my friends call me Toby" "Greetings Tobias. I'm Jedi Padawan Gaven Feraan" I said with a small bow. "Oh, how fancy, then you may call me Tobias Raibuun the second" he said with a mocking voice and bow. "So be it, Tobias Raisuun the second" "I was kidding. Call me Toby" he said with a chuckle. I gave a small smile. "Alright… Toby, you may call me Gaven if you wish" "Well, c'mon Gaven, it's getting pretty late"

After a slight walk through some dark back streets of Coruscant and a couple of elevator rides down, we arrived at Toby's apartment. He took a small thin metal pick out of his pocket and started to fiddle with the lock. It soon clicked and popped open. "Home sweet home" Toby said opening the door. "You don't actually live here do you?" I asked while walking in attentively. "My mother did, but technically, no, now no one does. The water and electricity is still running and no one comes asking, so it's not my problem." It was a small, but cozy apartment. It was one bedroom, one bath, and a kitchen with an attached living room. "Not much, I know, but home" Toby said with a grin. "It's perfect" I said. "The couch is really comfy, trust me" said Toby picked up things here and there. I could sense he wanted to impress me and was trying to make me feel at home. "It's very kind of you to let me stay here. Thank you" "Hey, I said I owed you one, didn't I?" "Yes, I suppose you did" I said with a smile and a nod. "Are you hungry? I've got some spare food somewhere around here" said Toby looking through the counters. "I'm fine Toby, I couldn't eat anyway" I said thinking of the fate of all the Jedi. "I'm sorry about…today. Maybe your master made it out alive" said Toby as he came and sat next to me on the couch. "Yes, maybe" I said staring into nothing. "The clones are on the lookout for Jedi. You'll have to lay low for a while, maybe even go off world. At least until this blows over. You can stay here as long as you need too" Toby said. "Thank you" was all I said in return. "Let's see what's happening" Toby said turning on a small projection screen television. There were images of the Jedi Temple in flames with troopers storming in. Then bodies of Jedi's, some I knew, and some I didn't, but all I felt deeply saddened for. "No more, please" I said turning away. "Right" said Toby turning it off "sorry" "I think I'd like to sleep and regain my thoughts" I said quietly. "Of course" Toby said getting up and walking towards the bedroom. "Wait. If you don't mind me asking, why have you been so kind to me?" I asked. Toby took a long pause before answering. "Because a Jedi once saved my life and I never got to repay her" I could tell he didn't want to talk about it with me yet, so I didn't press for answers. "Goodnight Tobias, and thank you" I said. He gave a slight nod with a weak smile and headed to his room. I took a moment to breathe as I lay on that couch and looked out the window at the artificial light. I tried closing my eyes to sleep, but the images of the burning temple flooded my memory. I just sat on the couch, unmoving. Finally, my eyes grew too heavy to keep open, and I fell in a deep slumber.

I awoke the next day to the sound of hover cars speeding past my window. _"Air travel must be back"_ I thought. I sat and meditated for a while as I did every morning. I usually meditated for half an hour every morning, but today I couldn't focus. After about fifteen minutes I heard Toby's door open. "Morning" he called out with a large yawn. "Good morning" I said uncrossing my legs and standing up. "Oh sorry, did I disturb you?" he asked. "No, I couldn't quiet my mind anyhow" I responded. "Well, what's on the agenda for today?" asked Toby. "I see air travel is operational. I'll see if I can get someone to take me to the temple" I said. "Listen buddy, just because it's moving again doesn't mean they're gonna let people up to the Jedi temple. They probably have that whole sector closed off." Toby said. "I must try" I responded. "I figured as much. Alright, but don't come crying to me when you can't get even close to that temple" said Toby ending with a sigh. "Let us hurry then" I said walking towards the front door. "Whoa, calm down there hotshot. How about Breakfast first" Toby said with a coy smile. He led me out the apartment complex and down a series of streets. We took a few different elevators to take us through the different layers of Coruscant until we finally arrived at a small dinner. We had a small meal and then our waiter brought us the bill. Toby leaned across the table and whispered to me "go to the bathroom, I'll be in there in thirty seconds" I gave him a confused look. "Go" he whispered a little louder. I stood up from my seat and made my way towards the bathroom. As he had said, Toby came in a bit later. "Alright let's get out of here" said Toby. "What? What about the bill?" I said concerned. "I don't have any credits. We have to sneak out this bathroom window. C'mon, hurry!" he said pointing to the window. "I have a couple credits. I'll go" I started to say before Toby cut me off. "If you have credits, you're gonna want to save them. Once they're spent they're spent." Toby could see the regret on my face. "Think of it as and I.O.U. You'll come back and pay them double the bill, but at a later date" he said. I hesitated for a moment. What other option did I have? "Alright, I hereby decree I owe this diner double the amount charged to me, and it is to be paid at a later unknown date" I said somewhat loudly. "Shh, you want all of Coruscant to hear you? Come on lets go" said Toby already jimmying open the window. He cracked it open and slid out, falling to the ground below. I did the same, and together we briskly walked off and into a large crowd of people. After we were a good distance away from the diner I said to Toby "Alright, we ate; now we find a ride to the Jedi Temple." I said. "Alright already, gosh you're like a broken holorecording" said Toby. "You must have some connections with someone with a hover car" I said. "A hover car? No. I do however know a man with a starship" "Even better" I said excited. "Yeah, he hates me, probably wants me dead" Toby chuckled. "Of course" I sighed. "What's that supposed to mean?" said Toby. "Well you aren't exactly outstanding citizen of the year" I said with a small laugh. "Yeah, whatever, c'mon, I'll take you to him" Toby said turning down a different street. We headed up to an upper layer of Coruscant to a small docking bay. There in the bay, smoking a deathstick, was a male Rodian. "What did you do to make this man hate you exactly?" I asked. "Scammed him of out a couple hundred credits" Toby smiled. I shot him a look. "Oops" he chuckled walking up to man. He gazed over at Toby, turned away, and then shot a stare at him in surprise. "What the hell are you doing here?" the Rodian asked sternly. "Oh my stars! Drax? Drax Jenduwez? Is that you? Wow, buddy, I haven't seen you in…what's it been?" Toby said horribly faking happiness. "Two years, one month, and seventeen days" Drax said not taking his eyes Toby. "Well, who's counting?" smiled Toby. "Me" said Drax bluntly. "Oh. So…can we borrow your ship real quick" Toby said with a huge smile. Drax stared at Toby for a second and then started to burst out into laughter. "Oh kid, you're a funny one. Too bad you're about to be a dead one" Drax said quick drawing a blaster pistol from his back pocket. I jumped into action. "You don't want to shoot him" I said waving my hand in front of the Rodian. There was a slight pause before Drax said "I don't want to shoot him" "Instead, you want to take us to the Jedi Temple" "Instead I want to take you both to the Jedi Temple" Drax said walking towards his starship. "Wow, Jedi mind tricks, nice" laughed Toby. "Let's just be thankful that he had a pretty weak mind or you might not be here right now" "Right, thanks bud" Toby said punching me gently on the arm. I gave a small smile. "Let's go" I said moving to catch up with Drax who was boarding his ship. We got on board and headed towards the cockpit. Drax sat in the captain's chair and started to fidget with some buttons. Toby plopped down in the co-captain chair and I sat on the armrest of his chair. "You know how to fly" I asked. "Not really, but I know this is a YT-1760, meaning that it can be manned by one. Drax had to be able to fly it around by himself somehow anyway" smiled Toby. "Alright, we're ready. Let's get under way" Drax said grabbing hold on the controls. We started a slow ascent as we slowly and gently made our way out the hanger. "It might be suspicious having a star cruiser fly up to the temple so whatever business you're going to do, do it fast" said Drax. We took a short flight in silence before finally reaching the temple. There were storm troopers everywhere. "Circle around a bit until we can find a good place to land" I said to Drax as I carefully studied the scene below. After our third time around a couple of troopers had left they're intended post. "Hurry and land and I'll run in" I said. Drax quickly flew the ship down and dropped the boarding ramp. "Take off and be in this exact spot in ten minutes. Got it?" I called out. "Yeah, I gotcha" Toby said back. I darted out of the ship and up to a temple door. "Powers off, looks like ill need a new way in" I said. I took out my lightsaber and activated it. Its green blade shot out with a hum. I jammed it into the door and small a whole small enough for me to squeeze through. I sheathed my lightsaber, put it back on my belt, and began to squeeze into the new door I had created. It was dark and cold inside the temple, complete the opposite its normal self. Once a place on beauty and learning, it had become a place of death and darkness. I slipped through different small hallways until I came upon an open room. Inside were the bodies of Jedi who had fallen. I held back my tears and continued on, looking for any life. I made my way towards the library. I passed many bodies off my fallen fellow Jedi as I ran, but I passed one that made me stop. The pain and nausea in my stomach grew, as I slowly turned around. Walking, one foot after the other, I stopped at the body that was facing the ground. I fell on my knees and gently turned the body around. The face of the fallen Jedi was that of Jedi Padawan Atarza Kenzo. He was my best friend at the temple and on the day of the attack I had made plans to spar with him. I single tear ran down my face. His face was cold and empty, with open eyes that glared at nothing while also glaring into my soul. His hand was wrapped tight around his lightsaber. I unlatched his fingers and grabbed the lightsaber. "You don't have to fight anymore my friend" I said closing his eyes as the tears ran down my own. Suddenly, I heard footsteps coming towards me. "Yes sir" said a clone. "Apparently there is a ship here at the temple that doesn't have clearance. Commander wants us to check it out" the clone said to his troop. Had ten minutes past already? I had to get back the ship fast. I ran as quickly as I could back to where I had first come in. I slowly squeezed back through the whole I had cut in the door and snuck around corners. Finally the ship came into view and Drax and Toby were waiting outside with the boarding ramp down. I began to run towards the ship when I heard behind me clone voices call out. "Hey! You! Halt!" one called out. I turned around and activated the lightsaber in my hand. To my surprise a blue blade came out. It was Atarza's lightsaber. In my hurry to get back to the ship, I had never let it go. "It's a Jedi!" one of the clones called out "Blast him!" another shouted. Suddenly I was deflecting blaster fire from a large group of clone troopers while slowly backing myself up to the ship. Inch by inch, I made my way towards the ship. I sent most of the blaster fire askew, but some I sent back at the clones to thin their ranks and give me better odds of survival. I didn't enjoy killing my own soldiers, but then again, these were no longer the soldiers of the republic. Toby and Drax had already taken out their own blaster and were firing at the clone troopers as cover fire. I finally reached the ship. "We need to get out of here" Drax said turning his back to the fight. While he was distracted, he was shot dead by one of the clone's blasters. His body fell limp to the ground. "Drax!" I called out. No answer. "Toby, can you get this ship in the air?" I asked. "Yeah, cover me." He ran into the ship and not much later it started to ascend into the air. It tilted slightly and Drax body started to slide off the ramp. I went to reach for his arm but was too slow and he landed on the ground below. The ramp slowly started to close and I backed up into the ship still deflecting blaster fire. When it finally closed I deactivated Atarza's blade and ran to the cockpit. "They'll be after us soon. Hurry and get us into space then take us to lightspeed!" I yelled. "I'll try! I'm just a kid, not a pilot, but I know my way around ships" said Toby. It was a rocky ride headed out of the atmosphere, but we finally made it. "Hit it" I said. Toby pulled a lever and we jumped into lightspeed.

**Aftermath**

_~Gavin~_

"Where's Drax?" asked Toby. "His body fell when the ship took off" I said. "Oh" said Toby creating a silence between us. "Where are we headed?" I asked "Well, I didn't punch in any coordinates just left it on a default setting that should take us back to the last place he traveled to in light speed" said Toby. "Nice lightsaber" said Toby. I glanced down at the new blade. "It's not mine. It belong to my colleague and best friend who is no longer with us." I said clipping the lightsaber on my belt on the opposite side as my own. "I'm sorry" said Toby softly. I stared at the floor, not saying anything, having my moment of silence for Atarza. I finally spoke. "Can you find out where the last place he went was before we arrive?" "I think, hold on" said Toby looking around at the different buttons. "Ah yes, alright, looks like, of course he'd go there" said Toby. "Where?" I asked. "Grid Coordinates L-7, Smugglers paradise, but you might know it as Ord Mantell." Toby said. "Ord Mantell? Isn't that where they store weaponry for the clone troopers?" I asked worriedly. "How should I know, that's like a war secret. I guess if we want to land there we'll have to go to a shadier part of the city." "No, I don't think that is wise" I said. "We'll we could just drift through empty space for the night, until we come up with a better plan" said Toby. "Do that, but set an alarm in case we come into contact with anything while drifting. I don't want to crash into anything, or have pirates try to board us as we sleep" "You got it. Oh, hey, we're coming out of hyperspace" Just as Toby finished saying the word, we emerged from light speed, with Ord Mantell facing us. It's rocky crust and blue oceans swirling before us. "Turn us around and get us a good distance away from anything." I said. We flew for about an hour before Toby finally said "I'm pretty sure we'll be good for the night this far out" "Good" I said gazing out into the empty space. Toby cut the engines so we would just drift and turned on auto pilot. "Well, let's explore our ship" said Toby getting out of the captain's chair. "This ship does not belong to us. As soon as we have found Drax's next of kin, we shall hand it over to its rightful owner" I said as Toby walked away. "Got it" Toby called out. "Wow, nice place" said Toby walking in a room. I gave a heavy sigh and followed Toby. It was the master bed room. It had a large king sized bed, a huge closet, a mini bar, a large jukebox, a very soft and very expensive looking carpet, and a small booth in the corner of the room. "I call this room!" yelled Toby. We explore the rest of the ship finding the different rooms. There was a small bathroom with a sink, shower, and toilet. There were two small engine rooms next to each of the engines. There was also a cargo room and two escape pods. There was a ladder in the center that led to laser turrets on the top and bottom of the ship, and last but not least the guest room. We walked over to the guest room and opened the door. It was a small plain room with a queen sized bed with no sheets or pillows, just a bare mattress. A cracked wooden desk and a small closet were the only other object in the room. "I guess Drax never had guests" I said. "I coulda guessed that" said Toby. We stared at the bare room a little longer before Toby said "well, we'll have to go shopping to spruce this room up a bit. Until then, you can stay with me in my room if you'd like to" "Oh, how very kind of you" I responded sarcastically. We headed back into the main bedroom. Toby stripped down to his underwear as did I. I laid my head down on the soft pillow and an instant wave of tiredness hit me. "Goodnight" Toby said turning out the light then crawling into the bed. "Goodnight" I responded. For as tired as I felt I was having a tough time falling asleep. I could sense Toby was having some troubles as well. After about thirty minutes of staring at the ceiling, I finally decided to speak. "I sense something is troubling you" "Well, you can't fool a jedi" said Toby. "Would you like to discuss it?" I asked. Toby sat up and looked over and me. I got up, turned on the light, and went and sat legs crossed on the bed. "I'm going on this crazy journey with you and, I don't know, I don't even know you or anything." Toby said. "If you wish, I'll take you back to Coruscant" I said. "No, there is nothing left for me there, not anymore. I just, well I just think we should talk" said Toby. "Talk?" I asked confused. "Yeah, like, how old are you?" "15" I responded quickly. "Oh yeah, I turned 16 about 3 weeks ago" "Happy belated birthday then" I grinned. "Thanks" Toby chuckled "now you ask a question" he said looking at me. I didn't know what to ask. I paused staring at his face for a while. "I'm not sure what to ask" I finally spoke. "Isn't there anything you'd like to ask me?" I thought for a while. "What happened to your parents?" The question knocked the smile off his face very quickly leaving Toby with a dull blank look. "Well, I see we're jumping into the tough ball questions here" said Toby trying to joke it off. "I'm sorry. I can think of a different question if you'd like" I said. "No it's fine. Dad, if you'd even call him that left when he found out my mom was pregnant. Mom got sick when I was around eight. Simple as that" said Toby staring down at the sheets. "I imagine that was a tough thing to go through for you. How'd you manage?" I asked. "Hey, it's my turn to ask a question" said Toby. "Alright, ask" "When'd you become a Jedi?" he asked with a spark of interest in his eye. "Well, I was taken to the Jedi Temple around two and a half, and I've lived and trained there all my life…until now that is" "Sorry" Toby said quietly. After some silence I said "I've only just become a padawan though, a little over a month actually. Most become padawans at the age of 16 but the rules have been bending slightly ever since the war." "Yeah I get it, both sides wanna pop out as many soldiers as quick as possible" Toby said. "Jedi are not soldiers. We are peace keepers and defenders. We fight when we must to protect the republic." I responded quickly. "Ok, ok, got it" said Toby throwing his hands up. Toby shifted uncomfortably on the bed. "What's wrong?" I asked. "How long did it take you to be able to use the force?" I was a little confused at the question. "I…I'm not sure I understand" I said. "Like to be able to pick something up, or push something, or trick someone's mind. How long did you have to train?" "Well…using the force is a skill that requires a lot of training and patience, but as for how long, I don't know. Most Jedi are born force sensitive and are born with a talent with force abilities. Of course there is always room for improvement and it's important to meditate on the power the force has over all things." I said. "Oh" said Toby saddened. "Why?" I asked. "My mother…she was a Jedi Knight. She left the order when she found out she was pregnant" said Toby, eyes fixed at his feet. I sat in wonder. Could this be true? "She taught me many things about the Jedi way. I learned all the different lightsaber combat forms. Sorensu, Ataru, Juyo, you name it. She taught me the code and everything, but when she tried to teach me the force…I couldn't get it. I didn't understand it maybe, or, I don't know. It just never came to me. I've always wanted to master the force and become a Jedi. I want mom to have a son she coulda been proud of." said Toby tearing up. I didn't know what to say, so instead I acted. I took out Atarza's lightsaber. "You said she taught you some lightsaber combat? We'll let's see it" I said handing him the lightsaber and getting off the bed. "We never actually used real lightsabers, just like poles and sticks" he said staring at the blade. "I've never even touched one" he said looking back at me. "So pick it up" I said with a grin. He picked it up slowly and carefully. "It's heavier than I imagined" he said in wonder at the weapon in his hands. "Press that button there to activate it" I told him, pointing to a button near the top. He pressed it and the blue blade came shooting out. Toby stared at it in wonder. "Woah" was all he said. I took out my own blade and activated it; the green light shooting out. "I see you're a fan of the reverse shien grip" Toby said as he saw my place the blade in a reverse style behind me. "So you know you're forms, but do you know how to use them" I said with a small grin. I darted at Toby and swung my blade. He brought his up and our lightsaber blades clashed against each other with a crackle. Toby jumped back. "Are you crazy? You could have killed me!" "You're fine. You parried it didn't you?" I asked with a chuckle. We practiced a little more before Toby finally called it quits. "Alright, I can't keep this up much longer my eyes are closing." He said. "You're actually pretty good. You're mother taught you very well. She'd be proud" I said. Toby sheathed his lightsaber and handed it back to me. "Why don't you keep it? You never know when I'll need some backup." I said tossing it back to him. Toby's face lit up as he caught the hilt. "Are you serious?" he asked. "Yes, but you've got to honor it and the fallen Jedi who it belonged to before you. You must only use it for the good of the republic." I said. "I will. I promise" he said staring at the lightsaber. We headed to bed right after both too tired to say or do anymore.

"No!" I said springing out of the bed. I was having a nightmare that clones were shooing Master Rajaven. I took a deep breath and whipped the sweat from my forehead. Looking at the bed, I found it empty. Where was Toby? I walked out of the bed room to hear the sound of rushing water. "He must be in the shower" I said to myself. I went back to the room, made the bed, and sat in quiet meditation. About thirty minutes later Toby came in humming some tune. "Oh sorry, didn't mean to distract you in your meditation thing" he said. With my eyes still closed, trying to regain my focus, I said "it is fine" "So? What's the plan today?" asked Toby. Clearly meditation time was over. I opened my eyes to find wet, shaggy hair and big green eyes staring at me. "We travel" I responded. "Sounds good" said Toby walking over to his clothes on the dresser. He turned his back to me and dropped his towel exposing to me his bare behind. My face grew hot for some reason and I turned away. "But where too?" said Toby pulling up his underwear and turning back around to face me. Now he stood before me in nothing but tight gray boxer briefs. My face grew even hotter. "Hello? Gaven? Are you alright?" he asked as I just stared. "Yes sorry, I became lost…in thought. Jedi often do that" I said. "Ok, well, you should probably go shower and stuff before we head out" said Toby putting on the last of his clothes and clipping his new lightsaber to his belt. I took my shower and cleaned up. After getting dressed, I headed to the cockpit to find Toby fiddling with some buttons. "Can you fly?" he asked. "Yeah, a little" I said. "Alright then co-captain Gaven, take a seat and let's get outta here. "Yes, but where to?" I asked myself more than Toby. I thought for a while. "We need somewhere that won't be crawling with troopers, but is modern enough to find out what's been going on" We thought for a while before Toby called out "Tatooine!" "Tatooine?" "Yeah, it's in the outer rim and is basically run by criminals and smuggles. I bet there aren't many clones there yet, but plenty of smugglers who have come from Coruscant to talk you" said Toby. "I guess it's our best option. Let's head there now" I said. "Setting grid coordinates, R-16, and…we're off" Toby said pushing the throttle sending us into light speed.

After a while we came out of light speed with Tatooine in the distance. We didn't want to arrive to close in case there were troops waiting on the outskirts of Tatooine's atmosphere. Everything looked clear so we flew towards the desert planet. We entered the atmosphere and headed towards the spaceport city of Mos Eisley. After paying a small sum to dock our ship, a thing in which Toby didn't agree with we headed out into the hot city. "Make sure your lightsaber can't be seen, and don't take it out unless I specifically tell you to" I whispered to Toby as we left the docking station. "I know, I know" said Toby, moving the hilt farther back on his belt. I had taken one of Drax's robes from his ship and used my lightsaber to cut it to a length more appropriate for Toby. When he tried it on, I told him he looked like a Jedi Padawan, which he must have found exciting because he spent the next couple of minutes looking at his reflection in the ships bathroom mirror. We walked down the sand paved streets of Mos Eisley looking at the strange things and people the planet had to offer; trying not to stand out too much. "What are we looking for exactly?" Toby asked in a hushed tone. "Information…let's find a cantina. I bet we'll learn something there" I responded, not making eye contact with Toby or anyone. We walked for not too much longer until we heard some music coming from out one of the buildings. "That's our place" I said. "How do you know? There's not even a sign, is there?" asked Toby. "No, and that's how I know it's our place. The locals and people who come here often will know it's the cantina. We should find someone in there who knows what's going on. Maybe, if we're really lucky, we'll find another Jedi also in hiding" I said, as we approached the entrance to the cantina. When we stepped in my eyes instantly began to water. The smell was atrocious. It was a cantina though as people were sitting around drinking, laughing, and fighting. Toby and I found an empty booth in the back and sat down. Before I could begin surveying the crowd a waiter came up to our booth. "What'll you have?" she asked. "Nothing, we're fine" I said back. "Well this isn't your house. Order or leave" she said with a snippy tone. _"Time for a Jedi mind trick"_ I thought. I made sure no one was watching before turning back to our waitress. "You don't want to take our order. You want to go and attend to the others, and you don't want to come back to this table" I said quietly, waving my hand through the air. She instant walked away and started to take the order of another table. "You shoulda gotten us free drinks" laughed Toby. "Jedi don't use the force to gain. They use it to aid" I said. "Yeah, well, I could use some aid. It's hot and I'm thirsty" Toby said as he tapped his fingers on the table. "Be thankful we get some shade and rest, or do you want the be thrown out and walk some more in the hot sun?" I asked. "Yeah, yeah, thanks. You're so generous" Toby said sarcastically. "Just keep an eye open" I said, looking around the cantina. "For what?" "I don't know someone who looks well-traveled I guess" We scanned our eyes around the bar slowly. "What about him" said Toby with a slight one finger point towards a man at the bar flirting with a waitress. He looked like a starship captain. The clothes, blaster, and attitude all fit him to a tee. "Nice job Toby. He looks like our guy" I said scooting out the booth. Toby scooted out and followed directly behind me. He stopped me before reaching the man. "Maybe I should do the talking? I've hung around these types of guys before.


End file.
